Lost
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: AoKise—Aku sudah sampai di batas limitku, Aominecchi. Untuk SukaDukaAuthor—SDAnniv #1


**Kuroko no Basuke © ** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This is a free fanmade, no commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** AU, cliché, oocness, kinda messy writing, diksi pergi ke laut, galau gagal, shonen-ai (as expected from AoKise, though?), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **meramaikan SDAnniv #1 C:

* * *

Malam itu terasa sempurna.

Kerlip bintang mengusir kelam gulita, rembulan meludahkan sinar putih pualam, ranting pohon menari digesek ganas angin malam, mencipta senandung pengusir muram.

Aomine berbaring di sana, di sofa ruang tamu dalam apartemennya—apartemen yang begitu sunyi dan muram, seolah telah lama kehilangan cinta dari seluruh penghuninya.

Tak ada dering tawa serupa bunyi lonceng ataupun suara hangat yang mengayun kekanakan seperti di tempat lain. Di sana Cuma serangga malam yang sudi mengisi keheningan.

Dan Aomine Daiki sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Sangat terbiasa sampai menganggap semua itu sebagai pelengkap latar suasana dalam hidupnya yang benar-benar monoton; bangun, mandi, sarapan, kerja, pulang, minum-minum, tidur. Monoton. Datar dan terus seperti itu. Setiap malam, setiap hari.

Tapi malam itu dering ponsel pertanda panggilan masuk mengusik ketenangan di tempat itu.

Aomine meraih ponselnya dengan setengah gusar, dan menemukan Momoi Satsuki bicara dari ujung sambungan.

Gadis merah jambu itu bertanya macam-macam. Dai-_chan_, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah naik pangkat? Kau menjalankan pekerjaanmu dengan baik? Dan beragam pertanyaan terus dilayangkan.

Aomine mendesah malas sambil menggaruk telinganya dengan kelingking. Menerima telepon di tengah malam sama sekali bukan hal menyenangkan. Apa gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa ia sangat lelah?

Aomine Daiki baru saja memutuskan akan menekan tombol merah dan mengakhiri sambungan, tapi Momoi tiba-tiba saja bertanya tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

"Dai-_chan_, apa kau dan Ki_cchan_ baik-baik saja?"

"Dai-_chan_, jawab. Kau dan Ki_cchan_ baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Dai-_chan_—"

Klik. Sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Sunyi kembali merambati keadaan.

Mungkin hidup Aomine tidak benar-benar datar dan monoton seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Momoi telah memancing satu memoar yang hampir sempurna tenggelam di dasar ingatan. Memancingnya terlalu keras hingga kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Sekarang, ada riak yang mengacaukan kemonotonan hidup Aomine.

* * *

.

.

.

**lost**  
—n**o** **lo**nger in y**o**ur p**oss**essi**o**n—

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu Aomine Daiki merebahkan tubuh di sofa. Kelereng safir bertemu dengan langit-langit.

Pikiran pemuda itu mengawang entah kemana; sebentar terbang ke pekerjaannya, sebentar menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin terjadi besok, sebentar pada satu sosok yang selalu ingin ia genggam.

Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, ia menggumamkan sebuah nama dalam hati.

Pikirannya merangkai bayang sosok Tetsuya. Dengan kulit seputih susu, mata biru cerah yang bulat dan besar, sikap tubuh tenang, dan—

"Aomine_cchi_…?"

Lamunannya buyar dalam sekejap.

Aomine Daiki bangkit dan menatap sekeliling. Bola-bola safir mengevaluasi setiap jengkal ruangan. Tubuhnya mengalirkan desir waspada. Dia tak menemukan apa pun. Kosong.

Aomine menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan panjang. Haah.

Dia pun kembali berbaring menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya mencoba kembali merangkai bayang sosok Tetsu. Masih dengan kulit bersih, tubuh pendek, dan—dia menutup mata. Mengakhiri sederet fantasi sampai situ.

Sesuatu mengganjal di pikirannya; tadi suara Kise begitu nyata.

* * *

Pagi hari, Aomine terbangun oleh lelehan kuning mentari yang jatuh tepat di matanya.

Dia sedikit mengerang dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh agar bisa segera bangkit duduk hanya untuk mengerjap, sadar semalaman terlelap di sofa.

Tangan kecokelatan mengusap mata perlahan, mengusir kantuk yang tersisa sebelum mengambil langkah dengan berat-berat ke kamar mandi. Membasuh badan.

Hari itu Aomine dapat jatah libur. Dia bersorak pada dunia, libur bagi polisi seperti dirinya adalah waktu langka yang berharga. Ingin rasanya ia habiskan dengan tidur seharian, tapi matanya enggan menutup dan tetap membuka. Bahkan setelah perutnya kenyang usai menyantap sarapan, ia tetap saja terjaga.

Aomine bergerak-gerak resah. Sebentar miring ke kiri, lalu balik lagi ke kanan. Dia mengerang, kantuk tak kunjung datang.

Frustasi, Aomine menyambar jaketnya dan beranjak dari apartemen.

.

.

.

Begitu dia membuka pintu, matahari pagi langsung memberi sambutan meriah berupa pelukan erat.

Aomine menyipitkan mata kala cahaya mengaburkan pandangannya untuk sesaat. Matahari pagi memercik dunia dengan sinar kuning terang. Menyilaukan, tapi hangat dan menenangkan di saat bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine teringat seseorang.

* * *

Aomine terus berjalan. Persetan dengan tujuan, dia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya ingin melangkah sampai lelah.

Jalanan itu ramai seperti biasa. Para orangtua menggandeng anak-anak mereka yang menggeliat manja, pasangan kekasih tertawa mesra (Aomine berdecih saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan pasangan yang saling mencuri kecup), dan orang-orang lain menyatu di jalanan. Kebetulan saja mata safirnya menangkap sosok itu dari kejauhan.

"… Tetsu?" Aomine memicingkan mata, memastikan. Tak ada yang berubah.

Dia memang melihat Tetsuya di ujung jalan sana.

* * *

Mereka duduk dalam diam di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang.

Aomine Daiki bersandar dan membiarkan wajahnya bertemu biru langit, Kuroko Tetsuya memperhatikan anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitar dalam diam. Ada pautan aksa yang memisah keduanya.

"Tetsu," adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Aomine, "apa yang kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko bicara dengan nada stagnan seperti biasa, "apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini?"

Daripada menggumamkan pujian tentang bagaimana cara takdir mempertemukan mereka di tempat dan saat seperti ini, mereka lebih tertarik mencaritahu apa yang masing-masing dari mereka lakukan.

Kuroko, hapal di luar kepala sifat Aomine yang enggan keluar rumah di hari libur.

Aomine, dia tak tahu apa pun. Dia hanya bisa mengira-ngira, mungkin saja di sekitar sini ada restoran siap saji yang punya menu _vanilla milkshake_ dan Kuroko tertarik untuk membelinya—bukankah Kuroko memang tak pernah berubah, baik SMP maupun sekarang?

Setidaknya, Aomine merasa begitu. Baginya, Tetsu tetaplah Tetsu.

"Entah," ada sebuah jeda mengambang di ujung kata yang Aomine ucapkan hingga Kuroko memutuskan untuk menunggu, "berjalan-jalan, mungkin?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika Aomine-_kun_ mau menghabiskan hari libur dengan jalan-jalan."

Aomine mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara dengus dan tawa. "Memang tidak."

Mereka terdiam. Lengking tawa anak-anak yang main kejar-kejaran mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

Mata Aomine menyipit menatap langit, tak kuat menahan curahan menyilaukan bintang yang jadi pusat tata surya. Kuning menghujani tubuh Aomine. Dia merasa hangat dan kosong di saat bersamaan.

"Ada yang terjadi antara Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine mau tak mau langsung menoleh. Otot wajah bereaksi sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk ekspresi heran dan bingung dalam waktu sama.

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi waktu itu, mustahil kau dan Kise-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan sembarangan membuat konklusi."

"Tidak ada yang sembarangan menarik kesimpulan," tegas Kuroko. "Ada sesuatu antara Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_. Aku benar, kan?"

Aomine hanya diam dan membuang wajah. Matanya memperhatikan pejalan kaki namun pikiran pemuda tersebut jelas tak mengikuti gerakan mereka.

Ada sesuatu yang dingin merambati hati Aomine tiap kali nama Kise disebut dalam konversasi ini. Dan semakin Kuroko menyeretnya masuk lebih dalam, ia makin kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengenal segala macam rangsang; bunyi, wangi, sentuh, rasa, semuanya. Semakin jauh pembicaraan ini berlangsung, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Fungsi inderanya luruh. Meleleh seperti es di bawah terik matahari musim panas.

Ia ingin meninggalkan pembicaraan ini, tapi Kuroko tak membiarkan ia lari. Dia telah melangkah satu detik lebih cepat, mengepung Aomine untuk tetap berada dalam percakapan. Menenggelamkannya dalam dingin rasa bersalah.

"Aku melihatnya hari itu."

Aomine menaikkan alis. Memberi tanda pada Kuroko bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti dengan topik yang bergulir. Kuroko menoleh. Biru muda melebur di dalam biru kelam.

"Kise-_kun_. Aku melihatnya hari itu. Berdiri di trotoar dekat apartemenmu. Ada koper besar di sampingnya." Diam sejenak. Benak Kuroko mengingat ekspresi yang melekat pada Kise waktu itu. Sinar mata pemuda pirang itu tampak sayu. Kuroko jarang sekali melihat mata itu begitu redup—biasanya mereka selalu bersinar seperti kembang api di malam festival musim panas. "Kalian bertengkar, apa aku benar?"

"Tak ada jawaban, itu artinya aku benar." Kuroko seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Apa yang kautahu—tentangku juga Kise, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine cepat. Nadanya kasar dan dingin. "Apa kau selalu ada dan melihat setiap kami melakukan sesuatu? Kau bisa membaca pikiran kami? Kau tidak tahu apa pun, Tetsu. Semua kesimpulan yang kautarik hanya sebatas perkiraan."

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa pun tentang kalian," Kuroko membalas tak kalah cepat, "tapi aku tahu Kise-_kun_ sangat mencintai Aomine-_kun_."

Wush. Angin musim panas berhembus. Beberapa daun lepas dari cabang, mendarat di atas aspal jalanan, dan terinjak pejalan kaki.

Mata Kuroko masih menetap pada Aomine, dan itu membuat yang bersangkutan refleks menahan napas sedangkan tubuhnya mengalirkan desir waspada.

Tatapan kelewat datar Kuroko membuat Aomine tak dapat menerka kalimat menusuk macam apa yang akan diucapkan.

"Aku tahu Kise-_kun_ selalu memperpanjang garis kesabarannya demi Aomine-_kun_. Hanya saja Aomine-_kun_ terus menutup mata atas usaha Kise-_kun_." Sebuah jeda menyusup. "Kau terus mengkhianati Kise-_kun_. Tidakkah kau merasa itu sangat jahat?"

Dengusan napas kencang. "Siapa yang mengkhianati dan dikhianati, Tetsu?"

"Aomine-_kun_ tahu lebih jelas jawabannya."

Aomine tak merespon. Berusaha agar ekspresinya tetap datar seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu. Namun Aomine bisa merasakan beragam tudingan tajam menyusup rapi di celah-celah kalimat singkat Kuroko. Samar, tapi bisa jelas ia rasakan—terlepas dari fakta bahwa kalimat itu memang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

Kau, Aomine-_kun_. Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya; yang mengkhianatinya selama ini, yang bertanggung jawab atas redupnya binar di mata itu, yang berkali-kali memaksanya memperpanjang garis kesabaran yang ia punya, yang berulang-ulang membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Kautahu jawabannya lebih dari siapapun—karena yang melakukannya adalah.

Yang melakukannya adalah.

"Jawabanya adalah … Aomine-_kun_ sendiri."

Gumpalan awan menghalangi pendaran cahaya matahari. Geliat para pejalan kaki masih mengisi hari. Di tempatnya, Aomine merasa sekujur syarafnya mati.

Kepingan memori itu kini benar-benar muncul lagi ke permukaan.

* * *

Aomine selalu merasa seperti ada batu karang besar menghantamnya tepat di perut saat lembaran ingatannya terbuka dan berhenti pada kejadian hari itu. Berawal dari Kuroko yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya—tempat ia dan Kise, kekasihnya, tinggal bersama selama dua tahun terakhir—di suatu siang yang terik hanya untuk menyerahkan sepucuk undangan pertunangan dengan dua nama (Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga) terukir apik.

Dia ingat bagaimana Kuroko (dengan segala ketenangan yang selalu melekat di dirinya) berkata pada Aomine bahwa ia akan segera mengukuhkan hubungan dengan Taiga.

Datar tanpa merasa perlu menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Begitu lembut dan tenang, seolah sedang mengomentari cuaca pagi. Begitu lembut dan tenang, hingga Aomine bisa merasa sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menghujam hati. Begitu lembut dan tenang, hingga Aomine tak kuasa menahan diri mengunci rapat bibir pucat itu dengan miliknya.

Dan dia, Aomine Daiki, benar-benar melakukannya. Sengaja merendahkan tinggi dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko; lama, kencang, dan putus asa.

Aomine benar-benar meluapkan semua sedih dan frustasi akan kegagalan untuk memiliki sosok Kuroko.  
Ia ingat Kuroko tak sekalipun membalas ciumannya—dia hanya berdiri dan bergeming. Membiarkan Aomine jatuh seorang diri dalam dekap frustasi.

Segalanya terasa menyedihkan.

Dan ketika Aomine (akhirnya) memutuskan menyudahi kontak antar mulut mereka, tiba-tiba saja Kise Ryouta sudah berdiri di koridor sana—tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Aomine berdiri—dengan seragam pilot masih menggantung rapi di tubuh bidang. Tanda bahwa yang bersangkutan baru saja pulang dari penerbangan.

Aomine ingat bagaimana otot-otot wajah Kise bergerak sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah ekspresi yang sampai saat ini gagal ia terjemahkan.

Aomine mengira, setelah mata mereka bersirobok, Kise akan melepaskan tinju di wajahnya. Atau menyumpahinya dengan beragam kutukan mematikan. Atau meninju dan menyumpah di saat bersamaan. Bukankah seorang kekasih yang berani mencium orang lain pantas mendapat perlakuan itu?

Tapi Kise tidak melakukannya.

Dia, Kise Ryouta, hanya merapatkan bibir hingga membentuk sebuah sebuah garis lurus—antara tersenyum dan tidak—dan menyapa semua orang. Berpura-pura tak pernah terjadi apa pun.

"Apa kabar, Kuroko_cchi_? Lama tidak bertemu." Dia menyapa ceria, tapi suaranya terdengar hampa. Kepala pirang itu menoleh pada Aomine. Ia kembali tersenyum. Hampa. "Aku pulang, Aomine_cchi_."

Dia pun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mengabaikan Kuroko yang memanggil namanya dengan nada cemas ("—Kise-_kun_?"). Mengabaikan Aomine yang tertangkap basah, bingung harus merasa berdosa atau bagaimana.

Kise berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah kejadian siang itu, detik-detik yang berlalu di antara Aomine dan Kise menjadi aneh.

Mereka ada di ruangan yang sama, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mereka lakukan. Tak ada konversasi. Tak ada kontak mata. Mulut mereka tertutup dan pandangan mata saling teralih.

Sebuah dinding besar yang kokoh, dingin, juga kasat mata jelas terbentang di antara keduanya.

Dan Aomine Daiki—biang keladi dari semua masalah—tak berpikir untuk menjelaskan segala perkara pada Kise; tentang ciuman tadi siang, tentang Kuroko, tentang hubungan mereka, tentangnya yang tak merasakan apa pun, dan (yang paling utama) tentang pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan.

Aomine tak pernah berpikir untuk memperbaiki semua yang terjadi. Jadi, ia hanya diam dan membiarkan semua mengalir seperti air.

Ia diam ketika hening masih merambati meski semesta telah menghitam suram. Ia diam ketika jam dinding mengeluarkan suara tik tok tik berisik. Ia diam ketika malam itu Kise berbaring memunggungginya. Ia diam ketika Kise memecah sunyi dengan sebuah keputusan.

"… Aomine_cchi_, kita berpisah saja."

Ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertengkar dan saling bersikap tak acuh, juga bukan kali pertama Kise mengeluarkan ancaman kekanakan; Aominecchi, mungkin lebih baik jika kita berpisah saja. Kupikir kau akan senang jika aku pergi, selalu, selalu seperti itu yang Kise katakan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pagi harinya Aomine akan menemukan Kise sibuk mengemasi barang-barang secepat ia bisa sebelum berbalik dan berkata dengan lirih, aku pergi, Aomine_cchi_.

Dia selalu bilang begitu. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah sekalipun melangkah pergi. Menyentuh kenop pintu pun tidak.

Karena gerakan tangan Kise pasti akan berhenti kala jemarinya sudah berjarak beberapa senti dari kenop. Begitu pula langkahnya, juga tubuhnya, dan juga niat Kise.

Niat Kise.

Semua niat yang ada dalam diri Kise menguap tak bersisa setiap jemarinya hampir membuka pintu untuk pergi selamanya dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Hilang seperti kabut di pagi hari.

Pada akhirnya, Kise Ryouta hanya akan berbalik menghampiri Aomine Daiki yang berdiri di sisi sofa—hanya berdiri tanpa sekali pun merasa perlu bergerak, mencegah, atau melakukan apa pun yang sekiranya bisa menahan Kise lebih lama—kemudian memeluknya, erat dan posesif. Lalu Kise akan mencium Aomine lama di bibir; dengan rasa sayang, benci, dan frustasi, yang tercampur aduk jadi satu.

Hubungan mereka pun, secara ajaib, kembali seperti biasa pada keesokan harinya.

Kise akan tersenyum dan berpura-pura tak pernah ada pertengkaran terjadi di antara mereka—seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu.

Aomine akan bersikap seperti biasa; tenang, tak acuh, dan membayangkan Kuroko—Tetsu—setiap kali kekasihnya mengalihkan mata ke arah lain.

Tak pernah ada permintaan maaf atau untaian kalimat penjelasan yang meluncur dari bibir Aomine—karena Kise tidak pernah bertanya dan Aomine tak pernah merasa butuh untuk melakukan semua hal itu.

Aomine melalui semua itu berkali-kali, selayaknya sebuah rutinitas. Jadi, ketika pagi itu Kise mengemasi koper, berkata bahwa kali ini akan benar-benar—_benar-benar_—pergi, dia hanya menatap pemuda pirang itu menenteng kopernya ke arah pintu tanpa melakukan apa pun. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Jemari Kise sudah hampir menyentuh kenop pintu (dia akan berhenti dan berbalik, Aomine berkata dalam hati) namun (sesuai prediksi Aomine) berhenti di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Ada sebuah jeda sebelum Kise kembali berbalik menghampiri Aomine. Langkahnya yang panjang membuat dia sampai dengan cepat.

Sebuah tarikan kasar pada kerah baju Aomine, dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang kasar.

Tapi hari itu Kise melepaskan ciuman mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan tak memberi kesempatan bagi Aomine untuk membalas.

Mata mereka bertemu tak lama, emas melebur bersama biru, dan sayup-sayup Aomine bisa mendengar kekasihnya berkata dengan nada dan ekspresi menyedihkan yang langka ia dengar maupun lihat.

"Selamat tinggal, Aomine_cchi_."

Setelah itu Aomine hanya bisa melihat kelebat warna kuning menjauh cepat dari visinya, diikuti oleh bunyi 'blam' pintu tertutup tiba-tiba saja memenuhi indera pendengar.

Aomine kehilangan orientasi selama beberapa detik. Bunyi tap tap tap langkah kaki Kise dan drap drap koper diseret buru-buru yang menghentak sunyi merambati udara di sana. Makin lama, suara mereka makin jauh. Jauh, jauh, jauh, kemudian hilang ditelan senyap.

Kise pergi.

Aomine bergeming, menunggu—tapi Kise tak pernah berbalik.

Dia tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

Langit musim panas yang cerah. Suara jangrik mengisi suasana dengan riuh rendah. Terik matahari musim panas menyorot hati yang pecah. Di bangku taman, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Aomine Daiki bergeming.

Kuroko bersikap seperti biasa. Ekspresinya tenang dan wajahnya datar.

"Hari itu Kise-_kun_ berdiri lama sekali di sana."

Aomine bergeming.

"Dia tidak bergerak kemana pun. Hanya berdiri. Lama sekali."

Tak ada respon.

"Hari itu Kise-_kun_ menunggumu, Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko diam sejenak untuk memberi jeda. "Dia berdiri di sana lama sekali. Menunggumu menghampirinya."

Tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit bergetar. Lelehan sinar matahari jatuh di atas kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Hawa panas yang mencekik mendorong Aomine jatuh lebih dalam ke lembah rasa bersalah, di mana gunungan lembar ingatan beterbangan. Beberapa bergerak layaknya proyeksi.

Hari itu Kise bilang akan benar-benar pergi, tapi Aomine berpikir itu hanya gertakan.

Hari itu Kise menciumnya kasar dan posesif, menyampaikan pesan bahwa tak selamanya dia bisa tegar dan pura-pura tak melihat jika di dalam kelamnya bola mata safir itu ada sosok Kuroko. Tak pernah ada dia. Ada kalanya Kise merasa tidak kuat hingga ia putus asa kemudian menyerah.

Hari itu Kise menyampaikan pesan lewat ciuman singkatnya; aku sudah sampai di batas limitku, Aomine_cchi_. Tapi Aomine tak sekalipun mencoba menangkap pesan yang Kise sampaikan.

Hari itu Kise menunggu, tapi Aomine bergeming.

Hari itu Aomine membiarkan Kise terluka dan pergi, sekarang rasa bersalah menjalari diri.

* * *

Jalanan itu masih tetap ramai. Pejalan kaki bergerak cepat bagai kawanan ikan kecil di laut. Gema langkah kaki dan riuh roda kendaraan yang menggerus aspal jalanan menimbulkan keriaan tersendiri.

Dan Aomine berdiri di sana, di tengah trotoar yang ramai orang. Beberapa pejalan kaki ada yang mengeluh tentang Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah. Memaksa mereka untuk sedikit menggeser langkah agar bisa kembali berjalan.

Pemuda itu baru saja berlalu dari taman itu. Kuroko sudah pergi lebih dulu setelah menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Kagami yang tengah menunggu. Terik yang makin menjadi membuat Aomine berpikir untuk pulang, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Di sana—iya, di depan toko buku yang meletakkan papan pemberitahuan tentang diskon akhir pekan—Aomine melihat sosok itu.

Rambut pirang dengan mata kuning yang berkilau bagai emas. Kise Ryouta berdiri sambil menenteng sesuatu di tangan kiri. Wajahnya cerah dihias ekspresi ceria. Matanya berbinar, tidak redup dan sayu seperti waktu bersama Aomine. Kise seperti kembang api.

Di sampingnya, ada orang lain. Seorang pemuda berambut malam dengan garis wajah tegas dan alis tebal. Dia memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera rapi pada papan di depan toko buku itu. Tampak berpikir dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada pelan. Entah apa yang ia katakan, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang sedikit lucu karena selanjutnya Kise tampak tertawa.

Melihatnya, Aomine seperti merasa ada pisau yang menghujam jantungnya, menusuk dalam-dalam, lalu mengoyaknya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

Inikah yang dirasakan Kise saat melihat Aomine mengunci rapat bibir Kuroko hari itu?

Ketika mata emas Kise dan safir Aomine bersirobok, ia merasa udara menyusut begitu saja. Kise sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama karena selanjutnya Kise membiarkan sudut-sudut bibirnya bergerak ke samping, membentuk sebuah senyum panjang. Senyum yang makin membuat kejamnya rasa bersalah melekatkan diri di badan Aomine.

Sebuah abstraksi bernama penyesalan tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Aomine Daiki.

Dari kejauhan, Aomine Daiki bisa melihat bibir Kise bergerak, mengucap untaian kata tanpa suara. Tanpa suara, tapi Aomine bisa menerka-nerka kalimat macam apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

_(Bagaimana rasanya berharap pada sesuatu yang tak jelas—persis seperti asap?  
_

_Bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh orang yang selalu kauharapkan?  
_

_Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati?  
_

_Bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku?  
_

_Bagaimana rasanya dikejar dosa masa lalu?)_

"—Selamat tinggal, Aomine_cchi_."

_(Simpan semua penyesalan untuk dirimu sendiri.)_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yak, akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai juga. Meski selesainya mepet deadline, ya hehee. Buat yang bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang ada sama Kise, itu adalah Kasamatsu. Yeah, ending-nya KiseMatsu hahahaha #nggelundung

Ini dibuat untuk SukaDukaAuthor /doki-doki suru/ Nggak yakin bakalan menang, sooooooo saya Cuma cari have fun aja di sini. Well, it's fun to submit our hard work for an event, yes? C:

Selamat ulang tahun SDA. Semoga tetep jaya (9*v*)9

Kritik dan saran, sangat dinanti (:

Salam,

datlostpanda


End file.
